duel_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suna Makiyato
“No matter what, I will rise up to the challenge. It doesn't matter if you're superior in skill, I will defeat you!” —Suna Makiyato Suna Makiyato 'is the main character of the anime, ''Duel Cards!: First Hand. He is the unofficial leader of Global Duelist and his Duel Cards are Ragnarok. Description Appearance Personality Family Relationships Brock Sachibana - Suna and Brock have been best friends for a very long time. They have known each other since the Beyblade Academy. They support each other to no end and always believe in the other's abilities. Suna views Brock as his greatest companion and greatest supporter in battle or dueling. While Brock sees Suna as the best guy to be around and his friend until the end. These two have been on numerous adventures together and although Brock is not as strong-hearted, he still has the determination if Suna's in trouble. Mana Kakuma - Mana is Suna's other best friend. She supports him in any way she can and views him as the greatest duelist in the world. Suna values Mana's contributions and will save her if needed. It is hinted that these two like each other but it is never stated. However, there are many examples of where they have shown affection in some way. Mana likes Suna for who he is, even if he can be a goofball. Chazz King - Chazz and Suna have a strained relationship as Chazz views himself as the greatest duelist, but is threatened when Suna comes along. Chazz views Suna as a nuisance, and his greatest obstacle. The two are arch-rivals and treat one another as such. Suna's input on Chazz is that like his other friends, despite Chazz's insults and put-downs. Chazz started out having no respect for Suna, which soon lead to his defeat, causing him to want to beat Suna in a duel. Over time, the two has gotten friendlier, despite Chazz's habit to insult him in battle. Zane Trueman - Zane is another great rival of Suna's. He has always been known for watching Suna progress as a person and as a duelist. Although their rivalry is not as intense as the one with Chazz's, Zane takes his matches with Suna very seriously and will not hesitate or hold back. Suna does so as well. They have a friendly relationship and as the series goes on, the series gets even stronger and stronger. Kagoru Kaiser - Kagoru has a much more stronger relationship with Suna then most people. This is because Kagoru is a deep thinker and notices things that nobody (not even Zane) figures out. Kagoru respects Suna and sees him as a great rival and worthy opponent. At first, Kagoru was a bit arrogant and and cocky. However, his loss to Suna changed his whole perspective on how he sees the world. Now, willing to change, he plans to make a strategy so that he will never lose to Suna again. Axel Daison - Axel and Suna's relationship at first was of a slightly lesser extreme than his relationship with Chazz. Axel downright despised Suna and wanted nothing more than to defeat him and humiliate him. However, after Suna defeats him, Axel remains with his cold attitude but learns from Suna that he can change. Changing himself for the better, Axel and Suna grows a bond, to where Axel looks out for Suna in any way and hopes to challenge him again, as Suna is the reason he changed. Basoon Yatsaburi - The reason Basoon hated Suna was because Yumi (the girl he likes) likes Suna. This caused some tension between the two, prompting Basoon to duel Suna. Suna manages to claim victory but Basoon remained hostile. It wasn't until Suna saved Basoon's life in a duel that he began to respect him. The two eventually adopt a close friendship but still keeps the rivalry that they once had. Basoon, somewhat knowing that he'll never be able to defeat Suna, always challenges him in hope of winning and proving himself. Weevil Hitzokawa - Weevil had faced off against Suna in his entrance exams. This is where they got their rivalry. Since then, their rivalry has been strong with Suna not really taking it seriously, and Weevil always in anger as he goals to defeat Suna. Eventually, Suna actually takes their rivalry to the next level and they become fierce rivals once again, but still remain friends. ''Duel Cards!: First Hand Battle Record 'Duel Cards! Introduction Arc Dueling Tournament Arc Tyger Jolteon Arc Sir Humphley Arc Secret Society Arc Dark Spirit World Arc Pre-World Championships Arc World Championships Arc Intergalactic Tournament Arc Battle Testimony Arc 'Duel Cards!: First Hand' School Duel Arc Sacred Duel Cards Arc Pyramid Gate Arc Secret Seven Arc Waking the Dragons Grand Championships Arc